Sem controle
by Mandy Moony Black
Summary: PWP Slash SiriusXRemus No dia dos namorados, as coisas começam a ficar sem controle... Finalizada. Talvez eu a refaça...
1. Chapter 1

**Sem controle**

**Disclaimer:** Ta sendo difícil de aceitar, snif, mas HP e seus personagens não me pertencem... snif... um minutinho pra eu me recompor.

**Casal:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**N.A.-** Estou usando os apelidos originais dos Marotos: Prongs (Pontas), Padfoot (Almofadinhas), Moony (Aluado) e Wormtail (Rabicho).

**N.A.2-** O poema é de minha graaaaande amiga Fabiana. Obrigada Fabi-chan.

**Legenda:** _"Bla bla bla" _– pensamento Bla bla bla – falas

E como tudo tem que ter um início...

Era dia dos namorados e Remus se sentia mais sozinho do que nunca. No sétimo ano dos marotos até Peter tinha uma namorada, James tinha Lily, Sirius sempre estava de rolo e ele... Sozinho. Não que não fosse bonito... Pelo contrário, havia muitas garotas (e garotos) aos seus pés. Mas ele não queria qualquer um... Ele já estava apaixonado por alguém, o único problema é que esse alguém era proibido pra ele. Sim, além de homem, ele era seu melhor amigo e sua maior tentação. E o pior de tudo é que Sirius era o cara mais heterossexual do colégio, o maior garanhão de Hogwarts. _"Se bem que ele não está mais tão assanhado assim..."_ Pensou Remus, mas ainda assim era impossível para ele ter uma chance com Padfoot. E por isso, no exato momento, Remus está se entupindo da comida do café da manhã no Salão Principal.

- Porcaria de dia! – ele resmungou com a boca cheia de bolo de chocolate.

- Porcaria por que Moony? – James perguntou se sentando ao lado dele com Lílian.

- Nada gente... E aí, vão sair hoje? – Perguntou rápido pra mudar de assunto – As aulas da tarde estão canceladas, não estão?

- Hoje nós vamos dar uma volta em Hogsmeade pra comemorar! – James já estava quase pulando da cadeira.

- Comemorar?

- Sim! – Prongs pegou a mão de Lily e estendeu para Remus. Um belo anel estava reluzindo em seu dedo anular. – Nós, meu caro amigo Moony, estamos NOIVANDO! HAHAHAHA! – Agora sim, James havia levantado e estava gritando.

- James! – Lily ralhou encabulada – Não faça escândalo!

- Meus parabéns, pelo menos alguém está feliz hoje...

- Nossa Remmie, por que isso?

- Ora... Não é nada Lily... Apenas acordei do lado errado da cama. Cadê Peter?

- Lá na mesa da Corvinal, que dúvida! Olha Moony, aposto que Wormtail esteja com aquela garota só por causa das notas...

- É... Nunca se sabe... _"Será que eu pergunto dele? Não posso! Vai ficar muito na cara. Argh! É mais forte do que eu!"_ E o Sirius? Ainda dormindo?

- Pra variar né...

E chegou o correio coruja, trazendo montes e montes de cartõezinhos cantantes e caixas de bombons junto com a correspondência diária. Remus pegou seu jornal Profeta Diário e continuou comendo seu café da manhã.

- _"Como é que eu fui me apaixonar por um idiota que nem se levanta no dia mais romântico do ano?"_

-Remmie... O que que é isso aqui? – Cantarolou James enquanto pegava um envelope – É de alguma admiradora é? – Ele abriu o envelope e retirou um poema de dentro. – Vou ler pra vocês:

**_Eu sei que tudo pode ser inútil,  
sei que tentar também é,  
mas existe um fogo que queima dentro do meu peito,  
que não me deixa desistir de sonhar._**

**_Existe algo, dentro de mim,  
que ao olhar pra você me faz pensar  
como seria bom se estivéssemos juntos._**

**_Esse algo é mais forte do que eu,  
e me fez, tolamente, escrever essas palavras._**

**_Um dia tão alegre para uns.  
Tão triste para outros._**

**_É como uma flor que,  
quando tocamos desabrocha esplendorosa,  
mas nem sempre, tão feliz como parece._**

**_Assim como a perdição de uns é a lua,  
a minha perdição foi você.  
Não gosto de vê-lo sempre sozinho,  
sinto como se não fosse nada..._**

**_É difícil entender  
como depois de tanto tempo  
não está na cara o que sinto.  
Ou você é muito cego, ou eu,  
sou muito burro em ainda gostar de você._**

**_Mas prefiro ser o burro, a ter meus sentimentos descobertos por você.  
Assim como as flores, eu tenho medo de quem irá me tocar.  
Eu quero desistir de sentir a dormência no meu peito, sempre que lhe vejo._**

**_Eu quero deixar de lhe amar...  
Quero esquecer... Mas não consigo...  
O maldito fogo vem de novo e em brasa me põe..._**

_**Esperança maldita que não me deixa...  
E a culpa é sua, que a alimenta em seus olhares...  
Em seu corpo... Com sua vivacidade...  
Sua personalidade...  
É por ser você que ela existe...**_

_**Mas é também por ser apenas você,  
que continuo a não desabrochar...**_

_**Feliz Dia Dos Namorados...**_

– Nossa Moony! Depois dessa até eu me apaixonei! Não é Lily? Lily?

- Snif snif... Desculpa, me emocionei... Mas vocês perceberam que é um homem que escreveu?

- Pois é amor... E mais, eu conheço essa letra... Ta mais bonita... Mas me lembra muito a do... Remmie? Onde você ta indo?

- Er... Buscar meu material! – Gritou Remus da porta do Salão Principal.

- Que rapaz mais doido! Ainda falta uma hora pra começarem as aulas! Lily... Você acha que eles estão escondendo alguma coisa da gente?

- Olha, que o Sirius baba pelo Remus desde sempre eu já sabia, mas não sabia que ele era correspondido! Remus é tão recluso que não dá pra saber nem as preferências sexuais dele... Apesar de agora estar bem claro não é?

- É... Acho que nós temos duas bichinhas nos marotos hihihi - debochou James – Em pensar que Padfoot sempre foi um galinha.

- James Potter! Não deboche dos seus amigos! Faz tempo que Sirius deixou de ser galinha ta bom? Além do mais... O amor é lindo. – Suspirou Lily.

- É lindo e cego!

- Deixe de ser preconceituoso!

- Ta meu amor, mas agora bem que a gente podia subir e... huhuhu

- Quer deixar de ser bobo? Vamos dar uma volta.

- Sim senhora!

**Continua...**

Bobinho né? Essa fic veio de um sonho que eu tive (sim eu sonho com o Paddy e o Moony) e ainda tem coisa pra rolar... Quem sabe até um Lemon huhuhu

Já quero agradecer a Fabi-chan que me ajudou a escrever já que eu sou uma naba com palavras... Amei o poema miga i.i . Atualizarei o mais cedo possível. Kissus.


	2. POVS

**Sem controle**

**N.A**– Ah gente, não vou ficar escrevendo mais coisas no começo dos capítulos, vou responder as reviews no fim do cap e por minhas observações lá também...

**Capítulo Dois – POVS**

**POV Sirius Black**

Eu ainda não acredito que fiz isso. Tá certo que eu sou um escritor maravilhoso e lindo, mas ele é meu melhor amigo! Agora ele nunca mais vai falar comigo! Grrrrr, eu mato a Mandy! Bom, vou explicar...

Há uns tempos eu descobri que o Moony é TA-RA-DO por um chocolate com licor de uma loja muito cara de Hogsmeade. Ele passa meses economizando _(já que a família dele não manda quase nada pra ele, bando de pão duro!)_ pra comprar esses doces. Acontece que o Sirius aqui descobriu onde é a loja e fez da dona _(a Mandy, criatura doida u.u)_ uma aliada no trabalho de juntar euzinho aqui e o Sr. Lupin, e a primeira tarefa dela era descobrir se ele é... Annn... _'chegado na coisa'_ entende? Afinal de contas, aquele lobisomem tava muito íntimo dela e sempre ia lá namorar os bombons. Não! Eu não estou com ciúmes! Pelo que ela me falou, depois de muitos bombons e chantagem, ele soltou que se apaixonou por alguém que é o oposto dele e, sim! Remmie é homossexual! Bom, a Mandy já sabia que eu sou doido por naquele lobinho, então um dia quando eu tava lá, ela deu a idéia...

**FLASHBACK**

-Então Sirius, agora que 'cê sabe do outro lado da criatura o que vai fazer? Daqui a pouco 'cês vão se formar e provavelmente nunca mais vão se ver, se o senhor não fizer nada. – Ela me olhava com aquela cara de safada e com um sorriso que dizia "eu vou aprontar e ninguém vai me impedir".

-Ah Mandy, no que você tá pensando?

-Querido... – Pronto lá vem bomba! Toda vez q ela me chama assim é alguma idéia louca dela. A merda é que eu sempre uso elas u.u''' – Se lembra daqueles bombons do Remus? – Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça.

Ela continuou. – Pois é eu andei testando novas receitas e acho que 'cê vai gostar do resultado da última. – Ainda não sei de onde ela é pra ter um sotaque assim, é engraçadinho admito. – Juntei naquele licor trouxa, os extratos de uma planta chamada Suppa Thesion. O sabor continua magnífico, e os efeitos... Aaah... – Ela suspirou e fez uma cara sonhadora.

-Efeitos? Que efeitos? – Eu fiquei mais interessado ainda depois desse suspense. Ela olhou pros lados, viu que não tinha ninguém na loja e cochichou no meu ouvido. – WOOOW! Caralho! Sério mesmo?

-Sim, meu querido, eu mesma testei. Agora – Ela pegou uma caixa do novo doce e tirou um – quero que vá e coma quando estiver sozinho, se gostar do resultado venha e compre uma caixa pro Remus, aproveite que o dia dos namorados já está aí e dê pra ele.

-Boa! – Eu fui lá atrás do balcão e a beijei – Não sei o que faria sem você Mandy.

-Ah não é nada! Agora vai. Xô, xô, que eu vou fechar a loja.

Depois de ser praticamente expulso de lá, voltei para Hogwarts inspirado e escrevi um poema pra dar pro Moony no dia dos namorados. Testei o bombom _(que é ótimo por sinal)_ e no outro dia, fui até lá pelo Salgueiro Lutador pra comprar uma caixa pro Remmie.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Aff aff... Não sei por que fui acreditar naquela maluca. NUNCA vai dar certo! Argh! Acalme-se rapaz! Vai dar certo sim! Agora só tenho que esperar até de noite pra mandar os bombons, já que o poema deve chegar nesse instante pra ele. Mas depois dessa, vou fugir dele até a noite. Não tenho coragem de encarar ele não... Ui! Esse chuveiro ta ficando gelado, vou sair e me esconder em alguma passagem secreta por aí...

**POV James Potter**

Haaaa garoto! Eu não sabia que o Remmie era um viadinho também. Lily que me perdoe, mas tá difícil se acostumar com a idéia de que meus amigos vão se comer no NOSSO dormitório. Espero que eles tenham a decência de fechar as cortinas e maneirar na gritaria. Não é o fato de eles serem homens que me incomoda, eu não sou preconceituoso _(pelo menos não com isso, sonserinos serão nojentos aqui e na lua),_ mas eu sou obrigado a tirar uma com a cara deles. Huhuhu Sirius, o maior pegador de Hogwarts inteira foi amarrar o burrinho dele justo no melhor amigo lobisomem! Quero que Ranhoso descubra. Soube que ele tá caidinho pelo Remmie. ECA! Ainda bem q o lupino tem bom gosto e bom senso para não ficar com ele, porque se o Padfoot descobre... Ah haveria uma carnificina por aqui. Falando em Sirius, ele cabulou todas as aulas da manhã. Será que o Remus encontrou com ele no dormitório e cabulou as aulas de DCAT avançada dele? Xi... Esses dois... Ih olha lá! O Seboso vai sentar! Um, dois, três!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! Bem feito! Ops! Lily e o professor estão olhando pra mim com umas caras...

**POV Remus Lupin**

BOSTA FRITA DE DRAGÃO! Onde esse animal se meteu! Porcaria, eu o vejo a vida toda e quando mais preciso... PLUFT! Ele some. E pra ajudar hoje de manhã não tinha uma aulinha sequer com ele! Porra! Esquece ele também... Faço melhor indo almoçar.

-E AÍ REMMIEEEEEEEEEEE! – James seu merda! Que susto!

-Ai cagaço! Oi James, oi Lily...

-Como foi com o Sirius, Remus?

-Ah Lily, não achei o desgraçado, mas deixa quieto. Ele deve ter se arrependido de mandar aquilo pra "coisa" aqui e fugiu.

-Ora, pára com isso cara! Deixa de besteira, vamos almoçar, ele deve aparecer pelo menos pra comer – a essa altura Lily também sabia do meu segredo... – Agora... Onde Peter se meteu?

-Wormtail praticamente se mudou pra Corvinal! – James devia aprender a se controlar, a gente está no meio do Salão Principal e ele está quase gritando!

-Se ele quer ficar lá, deixa-o ficar James, quem sabe com uma corvinal ele põe alguma coisa na cabeça. – Eu tinha que defendê-lo.

-Vai ser difícil. – James debochou – Do jeito que ele é cabeça dura. – Ele começou a rir.

-Olha quem fala. – Foi só Lily dizer isso que ele ficou quieto e encheu a boca de comida na hora. E é isso que eu vou fazer também. Aquele Sirius, se não foi ele que mandou, quem foi? Tenho que descobrir logo se foi ele antes que isso me mate. Nem que eu acabe com a nossa amizade, dessa noite ele não me escapa!

**POV Lílian Evans**

Ai ai... Daqui a pouco eu e James vamos pra Hogsmeade... Com que roupa eu vou? Ora! Eu sou uma garota, me preocupo com isso! Mas tem uma outra coisa que tá me encucando também... Esse negócio do Remus e do Sirius. De uns tempos pra cá o Sirius anda muito mais calmo, sempre com um sorriso no rosto, e fica quase saltitando quando o Remus toca nele. Tá eu sei. Parece impossível ele se apaixonar, mas por que logo pelo Remmie? Deve ser porque ele é o único que consegue segurar aquele doido.

Remus foi o primeiro dos quatro Marotos que eu comecei a conversar, sempre simpático e estudioso, foi ele que juntou o James e eu. Peter só pensa em comida e Sirius não tinha tato pra isso, apesar de que agora com aquele poema, não duvido que ele junte um grifinório e uma sonserina. Mas apesar de Remus ser uma pessoa ótima, ele não fala muito de si mesmo, sempre se preocupando com os outros. A gente só sabe que ele tem fome quando o estômago dele ronca alto o suficiente pra gente ouvir. Ele deve estar a fim do Padfoot há anos e a gente nem sabia! Nossa! Vou prestar mais atenção nisso. Acho que vou dar uma passadinha no dormitório dos meninos chamar o James pra irmos... Hmm quem tá lá dentro... Tô ouvindo alguma coisa...

-Há! Te peguei Sirius Black! O que você tá fazendo com a camisa do Remus hein? – Ele tava cheirando ela? Ô.o

-Er... Oi Lily querida, o que fazes aqui? James não está aqui.

-Não tente disfarçar, Black... Conta pra mim. Você é o autor do poema, não é?

-Não conta pra ninguém Lily por favoooooor – Só falta ele lamber meus pés agora!

-Xi Sirius! O próprio Remus já desconfia. Ele andou te procurando e não te achou. Onde você tava?

-No Salgueiro Lutador. Eu sabia que ele não ia me procurar lá, já que ele nem gosta de chegar perto de lá se não for _'naqueles dias'._..

-Mas pra que fugir dele?

-Ah Lily eu não tenho cara pra encarar ele agora, à noite vou falar com ele.

-Hmmm... tá bom. Boa sorte Sirius, apesar de que você não vai precisar.

-Não? Por quê? O que você sabe Lílian?

-Nada Paddy. Agora acho bom você se trancar no banheiro, porque Remus e James estão subindo.

-Como você sabe?

-Intuição feminina, agora vai!

-Garota doida. – ele se trancou.

-OI AMOOOOR!

-Ai James, pára com isso! – Ele fica me agarrando na frente dos outros sabendo que eu não gosto! Sinalizei pra ele que Sirius estava no banheiro e ele logo percebeu.

-Ah! Remmie querido! Vem conosco até os portões de Hogwarts?

-Ah! Claro, cansei de procurar o Black. Se for ele, uma hora ou outra aparece.

-É isso aí! Agora vamos. –Ele puxou o lupino pra fora do dormitório, fiquei um pouco pra trás a tempo de ouvir um "Obrigado" murmurado pelo Sirius. Esses garotos...

_Continua..._

Ai ai... Bom... Não to colocando muito o Peter aqui porque eu não vou com a cara dele... Só por isso!

Deu pra entender esse cap? Se não me avisem ta?

Só pra constar, a dona do poema do primeiro cap é a Fabi-chan, ou Ophiuchus No Shaina (se num me engano). Dêem os créditos daquela maravilha a ela, ela é minha "ídola". Aconselho vocês a lerem os textos dela... São muito bons.

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**K-CHAN – Kaoru – **Pode deixar que o Lemon já está a caminho Também to orgulhosa da Fabi! Por causa dela minha fic ta fazendo mais sucesso do que feito o poema.

**Ophiuchus No Shaina –** Fabi-chaaaaaan - huhuhu vlw migaaa

**Watashinomori –** Melhoras pra vc, espero que goste desse cap. Saiba que eu gosto muito mesmo das suas fics.

**Moony Ntc – **Também achei James um pouco preconceituoso mas aqui ele se explica.

**Comentário da Ophiuchus No Shaina:** # Que é isso menina! Fico sem graça assim!

Huahuahua! Viu menina! Não apaguei hehehe.

Atualizo assim que puder. Kissus.


	3. Encontros e Desencontros

**Sem controle**

**Capítulo Três – Encontros e desencontros**

Remus levou James e Lílian até os portões de Hogwarts.

- _Tem certeza_ de que não quer vir com a gente? – Lily perguntou e James fez uma cara de _'pelo-amor-de-Merlin-não-venha'._

- Não obrigado Lily, mas eu vou adiantar meus trabalhos. – Ele virou as costas e seguiu para a biblioteca com a cabeça cheia de dúvidas.

Sentado em uma das pequenas mesas escondidas do fundo, ele começou a fazer seus deveres escolares resmungando enquanto recebia olhares assustados de estudantes que passavam.

"_Dois rolos de pergaminho de feitiços para semana que vem... Se eu não tivesse adiantado os outros trabalhos eu estaria ferrado como todos os outros alunos dessa escola. O que esse professor tem na cabeça? Ele quer fazer todo mundo repetir o ano?"._

Depois de passar a tarde toda escrevendo os 'malditos' pergaminhos, alguém chamou sua atenção.

- Você é Remus Lupin, não é?

- Sou. Eu conheço você. Você é...

- Karen Menegath, monitora da Lufa-Lufa – Ela estendeu a mão.

- A ex do Sirius! – Ele apertou-a.

- Isso também. Não vim só pra te dar oi, quero saber se você recebeu.

Remus começou a ficar nervoso.

- Recebi? Recebi o quê?

"_Não! Ela NÃO pode ter escrito o poema! Ela é mulher! A menos que ela tenha copiado de algum lugar..."._

- Não se faça de bobo, Lupin. –Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos já sem paciência.

- Do que você está falando?

"_Ai merda! É ela! Só pode ser! O que eu faço?"_

- Das provas corrigidas de transfiguração, né! O professor disse que ia deixar pra você entregar _"porque você é o mais responsável..."._ Acontece que eu preciso da minha hoje.

"_Graças a Merlin não é ela!" _

- O que você achava que fosse? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Er... Nada! Nadinha!

A bibliotecária lançou um olhar feio para os dois por macularem o silêncio da biblioteca. Eles perceberam.

- Olha! Já tá na hora do jantar. A gente se encontra daqui a pouco, na frente do Salão Principal, eu vou lá buscar.

- OK!

Remus subiu até o dormitório e vasculhou todo o material. Depois de pegar a prova, desceu novamente as escadas móveis que davam para o Salão.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Oh dorzinha miserável!

Depois de passar o dia todo limpando o quartinho onde Remus ficava na Casa dos Gritos, _"Aquela imundice! Admira-me o Moony!"_ Sirius Black decidiu passar na cozinha para jantar antes de todo mundo.

- Ele vai ter uma surpresa! E eu espero ser bem recompensado por isso depois.

Parou em frente ao quadro de frutas "brega" e fez cócegas na pêra. A porta da cozinha se abriu e um elfo doméstico veio atendê-lo.

- Comida! Urgente! Alguém aqui andou trabalhando o dia todo, apesar de ser dia dos namorados.

E comeu fartamente. Quando os elfos domésticos começaram a preparar o jantar de todo mundo, ele saiu pela porta do Salão Principal e esbarrou em alguém que vinha da direção contrária.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Pára com isso James! Vai que alguém vê... - O casalzinho acabara de chegar de Hogsmeade.

- Ah Lily, eu não consigo me controlar com você assim tão coradinha.

- Deixa de besteira e vamos subir, sim?

- Hmm... Lily Evans, sua pervertida. AI!

- Calado! – Depois de levar um tapa certeiro na cabeça ele se calou e entraram no Salão Comunal.

– Ué? Cadê todo mundo?

- Deixe-me ver... – James deu uma olhada no dormitório dos garotos. – Aqui eles não estão.

- Vai ver os garotos se encontraram e estão se acertando.

- E provavelmente as bichinhas vão "usar" o dormitório. Acho melhor eu avisar pro Wormtail não voltar pra lá hoje!

Eles saíram pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda e foram _"caçar o rato"_, como diria James.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Desculpe-me! – Sirius começou a se levantar.

- Não foi nada... Sirius?

- Karen?

- O que está fazendo que nem olha por onde anda?

- Tô fugindo. – Respondeu simplesmente, enquanto olhando para os lados.

- De quem?

- Do Remus Lupin, você não viu ele, viu?

- Xi! Se eu fosse você corria para aquela sala vazia ali. – ela apontou para uma porta próxima.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele ta vindo ali ó. – Nas escadas, roupas meio esfarrapadas e uma cabeça dourada começaram a aparecer.

- Ai Cacilda! – Ele se escapuliu pra dentro da saleta empoeirada que descobriu ser um tipo de armário.

_-"Cacilda?" - _A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Menegath?

- Ah, oi Lupin. Trouxe a prova?

- Trouxe... – Com seu nariz lupino ele sentiu o cheiro do nervosismo dela e outro cheiro familiar... – Hmm... Menegath sabe se Sirius Black passou por aqui?

- Sirius? Que Sirius? Ah o Siriuuuuus! Não, não vi. – Ela se pôs entre a porta e Remus. Remus estranhou.

- O que você esta escondendo aí atrás? Ou melhor,... Quem?

- Ninguém Lupin! Qual o interesse?

- Não vá dizer que é seu ex-namoradinho é?

- E se fosse? Ciúmes, Remus Lupin?

- De você e Sirius? Aff! – Ele tentou disfarçar depois que o rubor cobriu sua face. Dentro da sala Sirius soltou um suspiro resignado. – Deixe-me ver o que tem nessa sala.

- Oh olha... É... Já é hora do jantar e... Não são seus amigos vindo ali?

- Ei Remmie! – James e Lily apareceram nas escadas e foram arrastando Remus – Ajuda a gente com uma coisa.

Depois de ser praticamente jogado numa cadeira á mesa da Grifinória, ele apoiou o queixo nas mãos e ficou encarando os dois numa pergunta muda de _'o-que-estou-fazendo-aqui?_'

- Mas James querido, se Moony está aqui, quer dizer que não precisamos mais procurar Peter.

- É mesmo... – A comida farta que apareceu nos pratos deles tirou a atenção de James – Maaaas já que estamos aqui, como dizem os trouxas, vamos bater um rango! – Ele se atracou na comida e esqueceu do resto do mundo.

- Ai ai! Típico. Deixa eu lhe contar como foi nosso dia, Moony.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Pode sair, Black.

- Ufa! Brigado mesmo, Karen. Faço o que você quiser depois dessa! – Ele se sentou no chão e tentou acalmar a respiração.

- Me conta porque você ta fugindo do Lupin.

- Menos isso... - Sirius acabara de se lembrar do porque de ter terminado com ela.

"_Bisbilhoteira que só vendo!"_

- Tá! Bom, você conhece o Eliott Constance? Ele é da tua Casa, se não me engano, sextanista. – Ela colocou a mão no queixo com ares de pensamento.

- Aham.

- Então...

**Quinze minutos depois...**

- Benza Merlin! O cara já tava de olho nela! – Ele passou a mão na testa enquanto abria uma porta enorme. – Bom, hora de mandar 'the last one'!

Padfoot estava se referindo ao poema que estava despachando para Remus. Por isso entrara no corujal já a procura de uma coruja bem esperta...

_PLOFT!_

**- EEEEEEEEEEEECAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos compridos e notou uma coisa meio pegajosa... Uma coruja acabara de se 'aliviar' em sua cabeça.

- Bicho dos infernos! Argh! Odeio esse lugar! Ótimo jeito de passar o dia dos namorados. Meu primeiro sozinho...

Depois de escolher uma coruja malhada, ele correu o mais rápido possível para o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Senha?

- Eu tenho merda nos cabelos e você ta preocupada com a senha?

- Olhe os modos rapazinho! E diga logo a senha.

- Afff... 'Rupelstinsky'.

O quadro se abriu e deu passagem ao garoto irritado. Ele correu direto até o banheiro de seu dormitório e entrou no chuveiro de roupa e tudo.

- Vai ficar fedendo dias!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Lily apenas interrompia sua narrativa de 'como-foi-meu-dia' para dar uma garfada em sua comida ou respirar. Remus já estava pedindo pra que algo a fizesse parar de falar.

"_Paciência..."_.

Pensou Remus. Ele fingia interesse enquanto cutucava com o garfo um pedaço de carne.

- Depois nós passamos naquela nova loja de vassouras que abriu e...

Os apelos do lobisomem foram atendidos. Lílian foi interrompida por uma coruja que pousou quase em cima do prato de Remus. James foi mais rápido e pegou o pergaminho amarrado com um laço azul e a coruja foi embora tão rápido quanto veio.

- Olha amor! Deve ser do Siri... Ops! Do 'admirador secreto' do Remmie. – ele debochou abrindo a carta. – Oh! Mais um poema!

E James começou a recitá-lo.

_**Aceita um Doce?**_

_Sabe quando você olha para a janela,  
e de repente vê um pássaro voando?_

_Você sabe que ele não lhe notou, mas  
você viu algo nele._

_Algo bonito, que não torneado em brilhantes, mas  
não menos valioso._

_Ah! Se você soubesse quantos pássaros eu vi passar!  
E o único canto pelo qual me interessei foi o seu!_

_Se você soubesse... Ah! Se você soubesse...  
Deixei minhas meninas para simplesmente gostar de você._

_Eu, o maior mulherengo da escola, fiz tudo isso por um pássaro._

_Por que não um lobo?_

_Um lobo mesmo! Numa pele de cordeiro._

_Atrás desse rosto inocente, há um sorriso, apenas um,  
que demonstra seu próprio coração._

_E como eu queria vê-lo! Arderia por isso..._

_Por que você não me mostra?_

_Abre pra mim, o que você nem sonha em me mostrar!_

_Consegue adivinhar o que é?_

_Seu sorriso deve ter aparecido agora!_

_Mas você errou!_

_Abre pra mim, me deixa ver... Deixa-me sentir..._

_Quero ver seu coração._

_Quero ver se você sente o mesmo que ardo em todas as noites por você!_

_Não me mostre o cordeiro! Eu quero o lobo..._

_Eu não quero o pássaro, de olhos bonitos, compenetrados,  
de vôo suave, do jeito doce._

_Eu quero você e ofereço em troca: Eu!_

_Não é uma boa oferta?_

_Vamos... Não desista!_

_Tenho comigo, doces e paixão._

_Qual dos dois você quer?_

_Digo que concilio bem os dois!_

_Os dois não... Os quatro!_

_Eu, você, os doces e a paixão!_

_Vem... Seja o lobo de uma noite sem luar!_

_Estarei aqui, olhando para a mesma janela  
em que passou o último pássaro, ao qual dei importância._

_Desisto da minha liberdade pela minha paixão._

_Desisto do ar, para ser um cão, e acompanhar o lobo em sua jornada..._

_Aceita um doce?_

- Cada vez o Padfoot me impressiona mais...

James ainda olhava incrédulo para o pergaminho em suas mãos, Lílian enxugava as lágrimas e Remus estava com um sorriso bobo de realização na cara, como se tivesse descoberto a América.

- É, dessa vez ele praticamente o chamou pra dormir com ele de um modo sutil e... Remus? – Remus ainda olhava para o nada.

– Remus! Fecha essa boca rapaz! Suba já e se arrume. Vai que você encontre seu 'admirador' hoje? Afinal ainda é dia dos namorados!

Ele apenas se levantou com um olhar vago e saiu porta a fora.

– Agora sim teremos que ir atrás do Peter, Prongs querido.

_**Continua... **_

E agora? Qualé a do Sirius fujão? O que ele está aprontando e pra servem esses bombons? O que Karen quer com essa prova? O professor de Remus tá pirando mesmo ou o Moony que é exagerado mesmo? Será que Padfoot vai conseguir tirar o cheiro de m da cabeça?

**Você só saberá no próximo cap!**

**Só pra constar, ainda é dia dos namorados, esses três caps são todos no mesmo dia (com exceção do flashback) e vai ter lemon então vou trocar o Rated pra M ok? (afinal eles tem 17 anos e hormônios!)**

Queria agradecer (outra vez) a Ophiuchus no Shaina (dessa vez acertei?) que é a autora do poema (de novo) e que meio que "betou" pra mim.

Valeu migaaaaaah!

**Bom... Respondendo as belíssimas reviews:**

**Ophiuchus no Shaina (a própria!) – **Eu agradeço o present Nyaaaaa Ryuichi-chan ama Shina-sama! Valeu as dicas miga!

**Watashinomori – **E aí? Já descobriu pra que serve o bombom? Huhuhu Também acho que ele tinha que dar um pitizinho, afinal de contas não é fácil aceitar os amigos veados assim... principalmente quando um deles devia viver zoando com a cara dele por ser um veado. (James: CERVO! M: Dane-se)

**Moony Ntc – **Suspenssuda eu huhuhu que bom que está gostando, espero que esse cap te agrade tbm.

**Maaya M – **Estou ganhando fãs de fora então huhuhu continue lendo, ela ainda vai render pano pra manga...

**Tamashi – **EEEEEEEEE Tamashi! Não mi dexo desistir agora to aki viu? aceita os biscoitos

**Athena Sagara – **Vou agendar um passeio com eles entom hehe, quinta pode ser? o.

Se Merlin quiser, o lemon sai logo logo, quem sabe no próximo capítulo? Vai depender de vocês, revizem e eu farei o possível por isso...

Byeee

**Kissus.**


	4. O início?

**Sem controle**

**Capítulo quatro IV – O início?**

"_Huhuhu... huhu. Acho que estou ficando doido. Padfoot apaixonado... por mim? Meu maior sonho... está... se realizando? hahaha. É realmente engraçado. É tão irreal que chega a ser cômico..."_

- Senha?

- '_Rupelstinski'_, minha senhora. – Remus respondeu com um sorriso. A mulher gorda abriu o quadro, respondendo:

- Rapazinho simpático esse aí.

Subindo as escadas, ele reparou o quão mal-humorado esteve o dia todo.

"_Não duvido que eu tenha rosnado pra alguém"._

Praticamente saltitando, ele adentrou o dormitório mais bagunçado de todos os sétimos anos da Grifinória. Só quando abriu a porta do banheiro percebeu que havia mais alguém lá e esse alguém estava lavando a cabeça com tanta determinação que nem o notou espiando.

"_Wooow! Padfoot, seu gostoso de uma figa!"._

"_Só mais um pouquinho!". _Tentou espiar mais, logo desistindo da idéia. Fechou a porta atrás de si quando seu nariz lupino entrou em ação.

"_Hmmm... que cheirinho bom é esse? Parece... CHOCOLATE! Onde? Onde? Cadê?"._

E vasculhou o quarto todo, mexeu e remexeu, até que encontrou onde menos esperava: Na cama de Sirius Black. Quando abriu o cortinado da cama, Remus avistou uma caixa embrulhada em papel dourado, com um pequeno cartão.

_**De: Padfoot**_

_**Para: Moony**_

_**Aceita um doce?**_

O lobisomem entrou na cama escondido, fechando as cortinas e abrindo o embrulho devagar. Lá dentro, vinte dos seus bombons preferidos esperavam para serem devorados.

"_Estranho! Eles parecem um pouco maiores. Ah! Quem se importa?"_

Ele abriu um deles e mordeu ao meio, o licor escorreu em sua boca.

"_Ufs! Me deu um calor agora. Por que será? Deve ser por causa da visão paradisíaca que eu acabei de ver. Minha nossa! Eu devo estar fora de mim. Será que tinha alguma coisa no que eu comi?"_

Remus tirou as vestes e a gravata, olhando desconfiado para os bombons.

"_Naaaah! É só coisa da minha cabeça."_

Ele devorou mais um, abrindo a camisa.

"_Ah Sirius Black, você vai ver só o que eu vou fazer com esse seu corpinho lindo quando eu por as mãos em você. Agora eu sei porque ele se acha tanto. E não é que ele tem razão?"_

Pensando nisso e devorando, cada vez mais rápido, os bombons, ele só percebeu a presença de Sirius ali quando esse pronunciou:

-Moony?

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_-Tcha-lala-lalá, tcha-lala-lalá..._

Com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e secando os cabelos em outra, Sirius Black abre seu malão e pega uma muda de roupa.

-E uma cueca limpa! Hmm... A clássica branca ou aquela preta com o_ 'Bad Boy' _atrás? Epa! Que barulho é esse?

Largando as cuecas, Sirius foi abrindo os cortinados das camas uma a uma. E quando abriu a sua, ficou surpreso com o que viu.

-Moony? O que você está fazendo na minha cama? E por que você está coberto de chocolate? E onde estão suas vestes? E... Oh My...! – Ele pôs os olhos na caixa. – Quantos bombons você comeu, Remus?

O lupino olhou para as mãos como se fizesse as contas e levantou nove dedinhos.

-NOVE? Tô perdido! – Balançou a cabeça.

E ele estava. Foi só falar isso, que Remus o puxou pela toalha e se atirou em cima dele o beijando com força.

O que você faria se estivesse só de toalha e visse na sua cama, o amor da sua vida todo sujo de chocolate, sem metade das roupas e ele, sem mais nem menos, se atirasse em cima de você como se estivesse dando o bote? Se você respondeu _'corresponderia'_ ou _'se assustaria'_ você está parcialmente certo. Mas se você respondeu _'agarraria ele com força e arrancaria sua camisa enquanto deixa-o passar a mão em seu corpo todo' _você acertou em cheio.

Pelo menos foi o que Sirius Black fez. E enquanto Remus abria um bombom em seu peito e o comia, ele tentou lhe arrancar a calça. Mas era difícil com alguém trabalhando tão bem em seu tórax. Ele o estava enlouquecendo com todas aquelas sensações.

E como se não bastasse, a toalha voou longe com a força do puxão do lobisomem, expondo sua ereção ao rapaz menor. E lá foi Remmie abrir mais um bombom, mas dessa vez em cima do membro do animago.

-Ah! Moony! Não, aí não... AH!

Subindo e descendo a boca, ele parecia decidido a tirar todo vestígio de chocolate do pênis de Sirius. Com o licor que escorreu ele estimulou a entradinha logo abaixo. Primeiro um dedo, depois outro, e no terceiro veio um protesto.

-Annh. Por que você não põe outra coisa mais grossa aí, Moony?

-Você quer algo mais grosso? Então você vai ter!

Ele tirou suas últimas peças de roupa e se posicionou.

-Se doer me avisa, tá? – Ele perguntou com carinho.

O moreno apenas o enlaçou com pernas e braços e o empurrou para si enquanto seu grito era abafado por um beijo. Depois de entrar por inteiro, o lobisomem esperou o outro se acostumar para não machucá-lo e quando a cara de dor de Sirius se aliviou, ele já estava implorando por mais.

-POR MERLIN! Se você não for logo com isso, eu juro que te mato!

Indo e vindo de início devagar, pouco tempo depois eles já haviam alcançado um ritmo frenético, o pênis do animago apertado entre os dois corpos. Quando Remus percebeu que Sirius já estava chegando ao clímax, ele teve uma idéia. Pegou um bombom e abriu na ereção do rapaz maior. O licor escorreu por toda sua extensão e para sua surpresa e deleite, o lupino saiu de dentro dele e se sentou em seu membro rijo, devagar, mas sem recuar.

Sirius gritou, mal podendo respirar. Agarrou fortemente nos lençóis enquanto o outro o cavalgava em si com vontade. Não demorou muito para que os dois gozarem juntos. Para Sirius, o melhor de toda sua vida. Para Remus o primeiro, mas não menos arrebatador, tanto que ele caiu na cama e puxou o ar com furor antes de se aconchegar no parceiro.

-Foi bom pra você? – Perguntou coquete.

-Hahaha foi ótimo Sr. Lupin. Não conhecia esse seu lado selvagem.

-Sirius... O que tem nesses bombons? Tem algo diferente, né?

-É uma receita nova da Mandy, mas um só bombom bastava. E você comeu quantos? – ele contou nos dedos – _DOZE_! Você comeu DOZE bombons! Não era de admirar que estivesse tão excitado.

-E o que tinha que me deixou com esse calor todo?

-Um extrato de uma tal planta combinada com umas coisas estranhas.

O animago virou a caixa ao contrário e deu para o outro ler.

-Hm... Ingredientes extras: Veritaserum e extratos das folhas de Suppa Thesion... Suppa... AH! SIRIUS! Que eu saiba essa planta é venenosa! Ta tentando me matar!

-Ih, relaxa rapaz, você acha que a Mandy ia querer perder o melhor cliente dela?

-Hunf...

-Lê os efeitos aí vai...

-Tá_. 'A combinação de Suppa com Veritaserum faz com que a pessoa que comeu o bombom, sinta um desejo incontrolável pela pessoa em seu coração. Apenas pessoas com sentimentos verdadeiros fazem surgir os efeitos'_... Que sorriso bobo é esse, Padfoot?

-Moony... Eu _amo você_.

-Apesar de estar meio fora da razão ainda - Ele disse fingindo um tom ressentido – eu... Eu também _amo você_ Paddy. Mas ainda tô magoado.

-Por que?

-Você fugiu de mim o dia todo. Você que tem que dar explicações... – E acrescentou em tom mais baixo – E a gente podia ter feito isso antes, né.

-Mas primeiro eu tinha que te conquistar rapaz. Esse plano era ser feito em uma semana, e não tudo num dia só.

-E você não gostou?

-Ora! Não é obvio que gostei?

-Então já está pronto pra outra? –Remus perguntou com um sorriso malicioso enquanto passava a mão pelo peito do outro.

-Ah seu safadinho...

-A culpa é dos _SEUS_ bombons! E você ainda não provou nenhum, né?

-Prefiro prová-lo _daqui_. – E o beijou – _"No final das contas nem pude escolher uma cueca!"_

**Fim?**

**Ophiuchus No Shaina:** NÃOOOOOO... QUE MANÉ FIM O QUÊ! Tá louca? O.O'

Desculpem a demora, por conta de algumas mortes, problemas de saúde e desapontamentos ao meu redor, não pude postar o capítulo antes. Agradeço a Shaina por revizar... Sem ela não tinha cap...

Queria saber de vocês se querem que eu continue ou pare por aqui. Idéias eu tenho...

Faremos assim então... Já que os meus reviews por capítulo nunca chegam a dez, **_se dessa vez houver dez pedindo pra continuar, eu continuo..._**

Outra coisa... Botei o Sirius pra tomar banho antes das paradas todas pq eu acho realmente nojento alguém por a boca num lugar desses sujo... Eles são limpinhos tá?

_**Respondendo as Reviews:**_

**Moony Ntc: **Eu entendo... tbm estou com os hormônios a flor da pele ()

**Nicolle Snape: **Obrigada () E como eu amo muito Merlin, tentei escreveu o mais rápido possível.

**Athena Sagara: **Quem diria né? Sempre achei ele com cara de poeta (eu sou louca eu sei...)

**Srta. Kinomoto: **Dê os créditos do poema a Ophiuchus no Shaina que foi ela que fez ta? Espero que você não tenha se roído toda e tenha sobrado alguém pra ler o cap IV né huhuhu.

**Tamashi: **Tamashiiiiiiiiiii () O que você achou desse cap? oo to curiosa pra saber sua opinião.

**Watashinomori:** huahuahua coitado do James... Eu queria continuar a fic só por causa dele, mas isso depende de vcs...

**Mo de Áries: **Espero que vc goste do lemon () Obrigada!

Obrigada a todos que leram e aos que fizeram coisinhas não muito próprias pra citar aqui (sim... eu conheço seus segredinhos!) e as pobres coitadas das minhas amigas que leram e não sabem mandar reviews! Pobre Paula Gure-san... Aaya-san cuida de vc...

**Kissus**

**Comentário que não pode faltar (By Shaina):** Já disse que se você parar eu te mato, não falei? Ah bom! Eu tenho uma bazuca no armário hein? Enfim querida... Adorei esse capítulo, e desculpe a demora na revisão... E qualquer erro, por favor, critiquem a MIM... Eu sou responsável pela revisão... Ok?

Beijos a todos, e espero que aproveitem como eu as fics da nossa querida Mandy-Chan!


End file.
